


【及影】更衣室

by e_e_void



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_e_void/pseuds/e_e_void





	【及影】更衣室

排球联赛圆满落幕，记者蹲守在更衣室门口，见冠军队选手相继走出，忙不迭迎上去，进行例行的赛后采访。

千篇一律的问题在轻快的节奏中结束，记者环顾四周，问起前采访对象，“你知道影山在哪吗？”影山飞雄是这支俱乐部队伍的二传手，发球潇洒漂亮，传球干净利落，单拎出来也是一个狠角色，常年被选去代表日本出征奥运。

说来也奇怪，行内流传，赛后影山时不时会消失一会，毫无疑问这次冠军赛他表现最出彩，以一己之力力挽狂澜，如果采访不到，很难交差。

队友似乎对提问习以为常，含糊答道：“恐怕要很久，影山在及川那边的更衣室。”

及川正是这一场比赛的对手，这个时候跑去找落败者？？记者满脸疑惑，正要去体育馆另一端更衣室，却被突然伸出的手拽住。

“记者小姐，还是别那么快去的好，”他微微眯起眼，语气意味深长，再一次强调，“以我们的经验，恐怕要很久……”

此时，胜利者影山飞雄，正被及川按在身下，操干。

及川的手指捏着他的手腕固定在上方，密不透风地。他只用一只手便压制住影山，空出的另一支手紧贴着濡湿滚烫的肌肤，以第三节奏掌控对方，逼迫他打开身体。

比赛的余韵、兴奋劲还停留在他们身上。及川有些情难自持，整个人压上影山的背，阴茎在湿软的内穴碾过每一寸他喜欢的地方，力道若超过那片柔软承受的程度，影山会无法克制地颤抖，没有经过额外爱抚的性器几乎要射出。

及川当然不会让他如意，他握住影山前端的昂扬，手法凌虐，在抑制情潮下狠了劲，可指腹动得很快，仍揉弄出拔高的呻吟。他的动作称不上体贴，影山数次实打实撞在冰冷的柜面。但若说这是一场强迫欢爱又不对，每次及川粗暴地往里面撞，影山就稍稍往后迎合，竟生出一点迁就他的意味，性事在来回的抽插中取得微妙的平衡。

第一次高潮往往采取后入式，及川似乎不大喜欢看影山的脸，影山却是喜欢的，及川情动时会失控地吻他，眼睛水雾迷蒙，本就精雕细琢的容颜染上一层情色的绯红，那让他意识到并不只有自己一个混乱羞耻不堪。

两人时隔数月未见，在各自的队伍进行封闭式魔鬼训练，一重逢就站在球场的对立面，打得不可开交。影山二次进攻得分，隔着拦网挑衅时，及川咬牙切齿，真真恨得牙痒痒，又爱死了他这份狂妄，这个让他十足恼火的后辈，他结婚数年的伴侣。

各自就职不同俱乐部，聚少离多，外人问及无名指上的银戒，心情好，及川会笑着如实回答，心情不好，及川会一脸面无表情地说他死了。影山的生死堪称薛定谔的状态。可尽管在视频短信中闹再多不愉快，只要有机会在赛场重逢，依然会在赛后去一方更衣室打照面，几乎成了心照不宣的约定。

在更衣室做爱显然起初并不属于计划的一部分，但谈话往往让氛围顺其自然发展到肉欲的放纵。影山一有拒绝的迹象，及川便会吻他，哄诱胁迫刺激手段全搬上，使影山忙于软绵绵的抵抗无暇顾及他的手。

有过一次宣泄，接下来的第二次情事便舒缓许多，及川将影山转过身，托起他的臀部，这样能让他进入得更深。刚刚被操软的后穴陆续流出粘腻的精液，轻易能再度侵犯的姿态。影山眨着睫毛，眼眸颤动，滚烫的硬挺故意抵在微微发凉的穴口，不经意研磨过他要命的敏感点，而肇事者游刃有余地捏了捏大腿，指尖的触感滚烫而光滑，“你是不是长肉了？”

“怎么？太重及川前辈举不起来吗？”影山双手搭在及川的肩膀环住，双腿顺势勾住他的腰，缠得很紧，也不知道出于勾引还是纯真。

无端被质疑能力，及川挑眉，坏心眼地在入口轻轻一勾，如愿以偿得到对方淫靡的喘息，“结婚这么久，还净说些不可爱的话。”他稍稍低头，去吻后辈这张不可爱的脸。

舌尖自唇齿探入，亲昵地交缠，点燃情欲的技法相当细腻柔软，透明的唾液黏答答地自嘴角流出，影山被吻得气息不稳，他抽出舌头，及川却趁着他喘气的间隙将硬挺压进后穴，他动作猛烈，进得很深，撑得很开，影山有些吃不消，腰往下压低，调整迎合，正松一口气，及川又退出，影山的质问“喂，你不要随便、”还没说完，就被突然的挺进撞得支离破碎，尾音抖得厉害。

及川却轻笑，“二次进攻。”他的手指紧紧扣住腰腹以防影山掉下去，以牙还牙般再度抽插。

及川很擅长制造接连不断的快感，轻轻松松摸到影山的破绽，性爱也贯彻他的格言，将这具柔韧的身躯操弄到断为止。影山的手指曲起又张开，痉挛着抓挠他的后背，喉咙深处溢出的呜咽断断续续，说不出快感还是痛苦，奶猫一样，极为撩拨，及川便也忽略那点微不足道的疼痛。

逼仄的空间，热汗涔涔的两人，情欲的浪潮，一波又一波，缓缓荡开。

即使四下无人，毕竟在更衣室，依然要小心泄露声音。影山咬着及川的胸口或肩膀，手指揪住他的头发，它们硬，刺，但是可以放心依靠。快抵不住舒服到要尖叫的快感，影山有点急迫，及川的脸近在咫尺，很方便接吻，于是他理所当然吻上去。

嘴唇忽然被影山的咬住，舌尖还毫无章法地卷戳，影山主动少之又少，情爱的舔舐鲁莽生涩，但及川仍被这份青涩刺激到，他的爱人迷迷蒙蒙地半睁着眼，含着一层蓝色的水雾，单看他一眼，就险些害他精关失守。及川知道自己这是把影山逼急了，他控制着下身的力道，手掌抚上泛红的后背，加深这个吻。

如队友所说，他们的确“恐怕要很久”，毕竟享受高潮的余韵时，及川又忍不住掐捏影山深红肿胀的乳头，含在嘴里吮吸啃咬，那让影山一个激灵，夹着他的地方又骤然缩紧。影山恶狠狠地瞪着及川，然而泛红的眼角、湿润的眼眶、压抑的喘息让这举动变了味，别有情趣。及川笑着俯下身亲吻他的眼皮，并让他好好夹紧了。他们花上远比预料之中要多得多的时间去平复似乎永远不会停止的情欲。

昏暗的空间还残存着热气，夕阳斜斜地照进，各自穿好衣服，“你们那边庆功宴什么时候结束？”及川问道。

“八点多，”影山答道，“不过明天要早起赶飞机，我今晚在机场附近旅馆住。”

“你都多久没回家了。”及川从背后抱住影山，咬他的耳朵，语气相当埋怨，结婚以来，两人在赛场见面的时间在家里比还多，在更衣室做爱的次数都赶得上在床上。

影山认真地思考几秒，然后更加认真地说道：“回不回家，做的事好像也没多大差别吧。”及川嘴上说着一起看电视，其实完全是将他抱在怀里玩弄，手指自屏幕亮起的那一刻便探进衬衫肆意游走，直至影山羞恼地勒令住手，才懒洋洋地抽出手，换更恶意的地方慢慢磨蹭。

及川自觉有错，他咳了咳，转移话题，“总之，结束后给我发line，知道吗？”

影山点头，他捡起背包，“那，再见。”干净利落地告别。

他推门离开，心肠冷硬到连给丈夫一句温存的我爱你都不愿意，像一夜情过后的嫖客那般绝情。留及川独自一人站在更衣室， 哑然失笑。

怎么感觉我就是个处理性欲的工具？

及川无奈地将头抵在金属柜，室内仍弥漫着糜烂的气息，冰冷的温度让他的思绪冷却不少。

真是，我到底找了一个什么样的恋人啊……

他长叹一口气，嘴角却在看不到的阴影微微勾起。

大抵，和这样的人结婚的他也疯了……

最终记者在体育馆外等到了影山，听队友说他临时有事，不去参与庆功宴。这也意味着她有充足的时间进行采访。

影山似乎跑得很急，脸色仍带有不正常的红潮。接受采访时，双腿反复交叠，不舒服地更换姿势。

临近尾声，记者忍不住担心地问道：“你身体还好吗？”

“没事。”影山窘迫地摇头，“结束了吗？”

他这么问道，语气急切，仿佛有人在等他回家。


End file.
